


The Memory in the Sister

by Selah



Series: Shinjitsu to Gensou [46]
Category: Jrock, 己龍 | Kiryuu
Genre: Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8927266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: A week of constant worry was taking its toll on Masako, but what else could she do?





	

**Author's Note:**

> time stamp: July 2013  
> And the plot thickens! Thickened. Whichever tense you want to use. ww It's an oblique reference, but yes, this is where Takemasa's PTSD comes from.

Masako groaned happily as she peeled the binder off her chest, adding it to the pile of her clothes on the foot of the narrow hotel bed that was hers for another night. She needed to go take a proper shower, but first she just wanted to lay down for a bit and enjoy taking full breaths again.

“Masako-chan!”

Laughing, Masako pulled her bathrobe over her naked chest.

“Sorry, Junji-nii,” she apologized and she really was sorry; having him walk in on her mostly naked wasn't something she had planned. Especially when she knew he was happily taken. Pity, that. He really was gorgeous and she would have loved to have known what he was like in bed. Something else she could have held over her twin.

She sobered considerably at thoughts of her brother, worry and fear flooding back through her.

“Tell me you've found something,” she whispered harshly. When Junji shook his head, she had to bite her lip to keep from crying. The longer a person was missing, the harder they were to find. That was especially true if magic was involved in the kidnapping. 

“I've prayed to the gods for their help and I'm keeping one ear to the wind, but nothing new yet. I would tell you as soon as I had something, Masako-chan, I promise,” Junji said with another slight shake of his head. “Whoever took him, they were powerful and clever. I'm not sure what else to do, who else to ask for help.”

“But it's been over a week now! Surely you must know something....”

“Mahiko-chan is looking into it, but neither of us have much for resources,” he replied, reaching out to briefly squeeze her ankle. “We aren't going to give up until we've found him and brought him home, Masako-chan, I promise. But it's mostly in her hands for as long as we're on this tour. We're just lucky you can stand in Take-chan's place.”

Masako huffed a noise, though it helped to know Junji shared in her frustration. Thank the gods she had been gifted with a complete copy of her twin's memories and guitar skills. And had kept playing and learning Kiryu's music on her own as well. It wasn't perfect, but at least her brother's stage costume had been easy enough to adjust to allow for a binder to minimize her chest. And there was no hugging at in-store events or any other reasons why someone not a bandmate would be allowed close enough to realize she wasn't actually her brother. It was a bit dishonest, but it was better than going public with the truth. Even if it meant doing fanservice with Hiyori and feeling a piece of herself die every time because that was one way in which she could never stand in her brother's place.


End file.
